Monsters or Demons?
by Once Upon a Demigod
Summary: After Percy switches schools, he meets Clary Fray. The two discover their hidden identities after their paths cross over the summer. So, why are there gods at Camp Halfblood? And can the Demigods and Shadowhunters work together to solve the Monster Problem? Mainly Percabeth.


**Hey, Emmy here! This is my first crossover! Please read and review!**

* * *

The day started out like any other. Grover was away, on some quest with two other halfbloods. The Ares cabin was busy trying to beat each other up in the ring, the Demeter cabin was in the Strawberry field, the Hermes cabin, up to no good. And for everyone else, they were just doing their own thing.

Percy looked around at the familiar surroundings. The Big House, Zeus's fist on the top of the hill, Thalia's pine tree with the golden fleece flying in the breeze. The rock wall with lava coming down. Nothing new. Which, Percy liked. So much had changed in this last year. He switched schools, again, he and Annabeth had become…more than friends, and he even got to see Thalia a little when the Hunters came for a visit. But the best part was he made a new friend at his school.

Her name was Clary. She had bright red hair that would stand out in a crowd, her eyes big and shone bright. They had met on the first day of school, since then they had been good friends. Clary seemed nice, but sometimes Percy wondering if there was more to his friend then what she told him. He knew that she was living with her friend, Luke, her mother was in the hospital. Percy asked her about her dad, she didn't want to talk about it. She also said, she mostly hung out with her other friends. Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Simon. She had just met Jace, Isabelle, and Alec in the past year, and had known Simon all her life.

Percy had always wondered if Clary might be a demigod, but had never told Chiron. Percy knew that if her dad was a god, it would have to be a minor god. She had lived out in the world for 16 years, and hadn't been claimed.

Anyway, Percy couldn't worry about that know. He was at his favourite place in the world. He wasn't going to waste a second. As he ran off to go and find Annabeth, people were saying hi, and welcoming him back to camp.

* * *

Percy Jackson. That was his name and he was nice. He wasn't a Shadowhunter, Clary thought, but then what could he be? A Downworlder? Maybe. But then he would have recognized her tattoos as those of a Shadowhunter. Maybe he was just another mortal. No, there was something different about him, something that made him stick out. Clary just couldn't figure out what.

By the time she was done thinking she had reached the steps of the old church. Also known as, the Institute.

Clary couldn't wait to get inside and see everyone again. It had been a whole year, well without counting all the breaks when she came home. Still, its been a while since she has seen everyone. As she walked through the long hall to the elevator, Clary started to get nervous. What if they aren't here? Well, then I will just wait. But maybe they don't want to see her, what if she missed out on some big mission. With all these questions buzzing around her head, she looked up to see that the elevator door was open. To her surprise Jace was standing by it waiting for her.

"Surprised?" asked Jace

"Am I suppose to be?" Clary said as she left the elevator door. The place was dead silent and Church was curled up in a ball in the middle of the hall.

"Yes. It's been awhile. There have been a lot of changes," Jace said. He started walking down the hall, and paused while Clary caught up to him.

"What kind of changes?" asked Clary

"There has been some new demon sightings. Although, when we went to check them out, there was nothing there."

"So? The demons left when you came, what's so weird about that?"

"The weird part being, they have all been near the same spot. And all disappear before we get there."

"And where would this spot be?" They had now, just entered the library, where Alec was reading a book, with Magnus sitting near by, and Izzy was looking for a book on the shelf.

"Clary! You made it!" exclaimed Izzy as she came running over for a hug.

"Hey! Welcome back! Glad to see you didn't get eating alive by some demons." Alec said, as he glanced up from his book.

"Moving on," said Jace. Clearly he was in a hurry, he was already by the map of New York. On the map was a place called Long Island that had a big circle drawn around it.

"Is that the place?" Clary asked as she stared at the map.

"That's the place. We were going to do some snooping around, but then-" Jace stopped.

"But then what?" asked Clary?

"Well, we were already there looking for demons, when some kids, like teenagers came out of nowhere." Alec said.

"Yeah! It was weird, they had orange t-shirts that said "Camp Half Blood" and they both had swords, weird right?" Isabelle said, "and I thought camp was suppose to be fun."

"Anyway," Jace continued on, "We were about to leave, when they came charging at us, screaming "NEW HALFBLOODS!" and that is when, we ran screaming down the hill."

Magnus who was silent up until now, started snickering behind his book.

"Wait, Long Island? Clary asked, "Isn't there a private place there or something?" She remembered reading about it a while ago, how all local strawberries come from this one tiny private farm on Long Island.

"That's what we though, so I, being all amazing, looked up the owner. And nothing! Its like they don't exist," Magnus said.

"But there is an owner," said Isabelle.

Long Island? Wasn't that where Percy was going? He had some special summer camp or something that he went to ever since he was 12.

"Guys, I think I know someone who goes to that camp!" Clary said. At this everyone looked up at her. Jace was the first to speak.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Suit up. Let's go to summer camp."

* * *

Three days had passed and Percy was happier than he had ever been before. Well, what's not to be happy about? Annabeth is his girlfriend. She said that her cabin mates haven't shut up about how cute they look together. And the Aphrodite cabin have been asking Annabeth to let her do her make up. Things couldn't be going better.

Beckendorf and the other cabin mates of Cabin 9 had been asked to set up some traps in the forest. There had been more monsters than usual and no one knew why. Chiron hadn't said anything about it, and neither had Mr. D. They had both been pretty quiet about everything.

As Percy was walking up from the shore, he heard the horn for dinner. He wasn't to excited about dinner, I mean who would be, sitting alone. But Percy wasn't sad, he got to look at Annabeth. That is, until her cabin noticed him and they would all start to giggle.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said as she jogged to catch up with him, "Did you hear? Cabin 9 has finished setting up the traps in the forest! Those monsters won't know what hit them!" She smiled with her big gray eyes.

"That's great, Wise Girl." Percy said.

They had just reached the dinner pavilion when all chaos erupted. There were shouts, Percy and Annabeth looked at each other before running towards the noise. Everyone was running around, Percy couldn't see anything that was the matter. He looked to see Chiron standing up, he was about to speak before a loud booming voice came.

"QUIET!" Yelled a voice that sounded familiar, Percy looked to see the Lord of the skies, Zeus now standing by Chiron, with the rest of the Olympians. Percy looked and saw his father standing close to Zeus. Poseidon saw Percy and gave him a wink. Annabeth looked to stunned to say anything, she was staring at her mother and Lady Athena was staring back.

"Heroes! Warriors! Take your seats! This will all be explained soon!" Chiron said. Everyone ran back to their seats. Just as they were all finished sitting down all the Olympians started taking their seats with their cabins. Zeus stood with Chiron up at the head table. Athena sat with Annabeth and all her brothers and sisters. Percy hardly noticed Poseidon come up. Percy looked up to see his father's green eyes staring back at him.

"Is there room at this table?" asked Poseidon adding a grin at the end.

"It will be a tight fit, but I think we can fit one more." Percy said.

Poseidon's grin turned into a full smile as he sat down next to Percy.

Zeus was still standing up at the head table, while Chiron slid into the background.

"As you may have noticed, your godly parent is here. We shall be staying for a week or two, as some conditions have popped up. Your godly parent is here to bond with you. Any questions?" Zeus asked.

"Is this about the monster problem?" a kid from the Ares table screamed, this brought up a lot of whispers from the other tables.

"We are here to spend time with our children, as we have learned from recent events, we should not ignore our children. There are a few other reasons, but those do not con-" Zeus was cut off by a loud beep from the Cabin Nine table.

Beckendorf looked to small device that was in his pocket. He looked at it, and said something to the other campers. Then he stood up, "I'm sorry to interrupt Lord Zeus, but we have caught something in one of the traps we set up. I think it be best if we check it out." Everyone agreed.

We all made our way to the spot where the trap had gone off. Most of the cabins stuck together with their godly parent. Cabin Nine was leading the campers, the Ares cabin was right behind ready to smash some monsters, and the rest of them were just following.

"So Percy," Poseidon started, "How was your new school?"

"Um, it was good. I met a new friend." Percy said.

"That's great Percy."

After that, it went silent. Beckendorf stopped. With that everyone else stopped behind him. They were all silent. They heard something coming from where the trap had gone off.

"Ow! Move you arm!"

"Get outta my face!"

"Do I look like I have somewhere to go?"

All the campers looked as confused as they all were, Clarisse was the first one to go and look. "They're just a bunch of kids!" she screamed back.

Everyone ran forward to see if it was true. It was.

Four kids, around Percy's age hung in a net lifted six feet above the ground. A kid from Cabin Nine ran around and cut the rope. The net dropped and hit the ground with a large thunk. The four kids got up. Two of them were boys. One had blond hair and was wearing an all black suit, with strange tattoos, the other boy had black hair and a set of bow and arrows over his shoulder, then there were two girls. One had black hair like the boy. And the other was facing away from him but he could see she had bright fiery red hair. All four of them had strange tattoos.

The red haired girl got up and turned to face Percy. It was Clary.

"Clary?!" Percy asked, all the campers and Olympian's eyes fell on him. It made him feel like he was up on stage.

"Oh, Hey Percy, thought I would come and drop off that math book," Clary said with a grin.


End file.
